merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone
The Sword in the Stone comprises the twelfth and thirteenth episodes of the fourth series of Merlin and is the two-part finale. Synopsis thumb|300px|right Part One With Morgana at the helm of a vast Southron army, a deadly net is closing in around Camelot. When the sorceress strikes, the ferocity of her attack forces everyone to run for their lives - even Arthur. But Morgana will not let him escape that easily. And so begins a chilling hunt... Can Merlin save the King from Morgana's clutches? Or has Arthur's luck finally run out? Part Two Morgana and Helios have successfully captured Camelot, and they now have control over the people and they kill gaius but merlin retreats him from the dead whilst arthur kills guinevere because she was under morganas enchantment but then merlin whilst recovering gaius savs gwen to ancot rejoins them for the fight to take back camelot and whats rightfully theirs. uther comes to arthirs dreams during night and says morgana shal return when camelot forgets about her when in time merlin wil save you and he shall share a mighty and breath taking secret with all of camelot and then you sahal discover the heroidity of your worthless servant but i warn you do not turn your back on merlin for he sha be the guidance and the helto rebuid camlot and he wil be the key to al of yours and camelots problems. gaius shall join me sooon and perish on the forgetful day as they cal it up here u sahall marry gwen morgana wil soon see the light and join camelot once again but be cautios as she can not be trusted for to long take her in make sure u giv a potiojn to her to forget everything and she shall be yur sister and the heir to the throne but be warned tha t a greater evil will pour his plots aginst agravaine and agravaine will join hima nd betray camot like he did with morgana so give him a long torterous and painful death which he shal rememer forever merin wil die eventuaally fulfiling his destinuy u wi become immorta na this is all a piece of shit i gas i AM THE DIRECTOR PRODUCER OF MERLIN merlin wi become king number 2 after arthur gaius and gwen knights will remain intact Plot Part 1 To be added. Part 2 To be added. Cast *[[Merlin] - Colin Morgan *King Arthur - Bradley James *Morgana - Katie McGrath *Gaius - Richard Wilson *Agravaine - Nathaniel Parker *Guinevere - Angel Coulby *Great Dragon - John Hurt *Sir Leon - Rupert Young *Sir Percival - Tom Hopper *Sir Gwaine - Eoin Macken *Sir Elyan - Adetomiwa Edun *Isolde - Miranda Raison *Tristan - Ben Daniels *Helios - Terence Maynard *Hunith - Caroline Faber Broadcast Part One: 17th December 2011 Part Two: 24 December 2011 Trivia *After Beauty and the Beast, The Tears of Uther Pendragon, The Coming of Arthur, and The Darkest Hour this is the 5th Two-Parter within the Show. *Dragoon the Great will make another appearance. *Hunith will make another appearance. *Ealdor will make another appearance. *Arthur will wield Excalibur. *Morgana will take over Camelot once again. *Arthur will learn of Agravaine's betrayal. *Agravaine will attack the Lower Town (maybe). *There will be a battle in the citadel (perhaps in both episodes). *Agravaine’s treachery is finally exposed by a Knight of Camelot and he dies for it later. *Arthur undergoes a radical personality change thanks to an enchantment. *Elyan is tortured by Morgana. *Morgana uses Gwaine for her personal entertainment and he has to fight for more than his life. *There will be a cliffhanger at the end which will shape Series 5... by the return of an evil character we have met in the previous series. (This 'mysterious' evil character may be Mordred) Category:Episodes Category:Series 4